


La bruja y la dragona

by WolfFromMars



Series: Un mundo de magia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brujas, Desnudez, F/F, Spanish, chiquillas que se gustan pero no saben cómo decirlo, dragona, familiares - Freeform, humana/dragona, menciones de trafico de "animales", sociedad de brujas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Leamina es una bruja un poco desastre. Aunque no se puede decir que no tenga una buena vida. Pero no sabe que va a volverse un poquito más interesante
Relationships: Leamina Madarriaga/Tesua, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Un mundo de magia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867090
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Dio un respingo de dolor al arrancarse una piel del labio.

—Si es que eres muy bruta.

Ignora el comentario de su amigo mientras se lleva un dedo a la boca. Está sangrando un poquito, escuece. Ignora el rojo de su yema y se chupa el labio de manera distraída.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Por cada vez que me lo preguntes, doy otro rodeo.

Lea resopló, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente y volviéndose a chupar el labio.

Leamina, bruja estrella (bueno, del montón, pero del montón bueno) del tercer curso de Brujería Aplicada, Tradiciones con una Luz Moderna.

O sea, que la brujería que han hecho siempre, que se sigue haciendo.

Lea siempre había tenido cierto interés en la magia, haciendo pociones a base de diferentes tipos de arena y hierba que encontraba en el jardín. Pero a la hora de sentarse delante de un libro, sentía que la situación le superaba.

Aún así, había llegado suficientemente lejos en su carrera (otra vez, tercer curso de los cinco que estaban regulados por la Academia) para llegar a la afamada prueba del Familiar.

No sabía muy bien qué esperar, idealmente se le asignaría un ratoncillo o una lechuza y ella sentiría un gran vínculo con el ser que le subiría por el brazo y… No tenía muy claro que venía después. Había desconectado como a mitad de la explicación y cuando le habían preguntado, había sonreído de una manera suficientemente vaga para que no le dijeran nada más al respecto y había asentido lentamente.

—Lea. Lea, rama.

Lea sorteó la raíz de tamaño considerable que sobresalía del suelo, sin que de su mirada desapareciese el aire ensimismado.

—Te juro que no sé cómo lo haces.

Cartson era a la vez su guía, acompañante y amigo. Y la cabeza pensante por los dos. 

—Un día te vas a comer el suelo y yo estaré ahí. Y me reiré.

—Claro que lo harás.

—Claro que lo haré.

Cartson se paró de repente, mirando a su alrededor. Le costaba horrores ubicarse fuera de la Comunidad. Parecía un animalito perdido en medio de tantos árboles frondosos.

Lea en cambio parecía un monito, como había comparado su mejor amigo miles de veces.

—Vale, creo que es aquí.

—Yeeeey.

—Tú quieta mientras voy a buscar al mediador.

—¿Qué me va a tocar?

—Un escarabajo pelotero. No, a ti te haría ilusión.

—Hombre, imagínate, un escarabajo gigante.

—Lea. No.

Mientras Cartson señalaba un punto indeterminado del suelo, como diciéndole "ahí, quieto" a un perro testarudo, Lea se dejó caer con una sonrisa. Su amigo le respondió con una pedorreta mientras se perdía en el bosque. Quizá perdiéndose en el bosque  _ literalmente _ , conociéndole.

Lea se recostó, aprovechando que se había quedado sola con sus pensamientos. Respiraba el aire de hojas aplastadas y tierra removida. Se fijó en cómo la luz se colaba entre las ramas y por algún motivo se acordó de la sangre que se había hecho instantes antes.

Roja carmesí.

Oyó un ruido que no pertenecía al bosque. Cuando eso pasa lo mejor es darse la vuelta por dónde has venido y no inmiscuirse, el bosque sabe mejor que tú lo que pertenece en él.

Pero Lea también pertenece al bosque y el hierro no tenía cabida.

Se levantó agachada como un gato, caminando sin producir sonido. Se adentró con cuidado entre unos matorrales y entonces lo vio.

Rojo carmesí.

Una figura entre los árboles del más puro rojo que se puede ver en una criatura viva se revolvía mientras figuras encapuchadas se maldecían una a otra en susurros.

El sonido de hierro provenía de una argolla que tenía la criatura en el cuello, pero no era eso lo que la sujetaba. Se revolvía como en un mal sueño, más que intentando liberarse. Había sido apresada con magia.

Lea sacó su varita, un trozo de madera retorcida, suficientemente fina para encajar en una mano cómodamente, acabada en tres puntas irregulares, como si hubiese sido arrancada de un tronco. Aún era bastante nueva así que las puntas estaban sin pulir. Según salieran conjuros de ella, se volvería más suave y afilada.

Se acuclilló entre las hojas, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Examinó el suelo, pero desde ese ángulo no podía ver si era un pentagrama u otra cosa, solo que desprendía un ligero brillo morado.

La criatura se giró sobre su costado, desvelando unas alas que le brotaban de la espalda.

Oh.

El dragón seguía revolviéndose mientras una de las figuras le dio un capón a otra. Entonces se separaron, la que le había pegado dirigiéndose a la cabeza, sacando una varita. Mucho más fea, en la opinión de Lea, una rama sin forma ni personalidad, casi parecida a las descripciones que circulaban por la cultura pop de los no brujos.

Con un gesto circular de ésta, hizo que el dragón levantase la cabeza, mientras el otro tiraba de la argolla. Éste abrió los ojos, haciendo que todos los humanos presentes contuvieran la respiración.

Uno de los ojos del dragón empezaron a escanear sus alrededores con aire de desesperación. Por casualidad, se cruzó con los de Lea y…

Dragona. Era una dragona.

Tomó una inspiración y decidió pasar al ataque.

El mago a la cabeza era más peligroso, así que debería ser el primero en caer.

La cosa de los magos es que siempre mantienen una distancia en combate. Así que lo último que esperan es una buena hostia en la cabeza. Este era un movimiento insignia de Lea y no tuvo problema en ejecutarlo.

Zazobró, al mismo tiempo que la dragona soltaba un rugido, despejando la magia que la adormilaba pero sin ser capaz de liberarse.

Con un conjunto rápido, lo noqueó definitivamente, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

Le lanzó el mismo al otro, que de la sorpresa, aún estaba a medias de sacar su varita. Si no hubiese estado tan desconcertado, el hechizo no habría surtido efecto. Ts.

La magia parecía ser una capacidad ilimitada pero tenía miles de pequeños contratiempos que Lea no se acababa de acordar. Pero esta vez, habían funcionado a su favor.

La lucha terminó en escasos momentos. Liberada del ligero peso del mago, la dragona se irguió, las alas planas contra el suelo, probablemente aún sujetas por la magia que la tenía cautiva.

Exhaló por la nariz, doblando el cuello para poder examinarla mejor.

Lea respiraba con dificultad, pero no flaqueó. Sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas, cómo tenía el estómago en la garganta y el corazón casi que le iba a reventar la cabeza. 

Pero no flaqueó.

La dragona dejó de someterla a su poderosa mirada, girando el cuello hacia un lado, apuntando con el morro al suelo.

—¡Oh! Claro, lo- lo siento.

Lea bajó la vista, estudiando rápidamente el pentagrama que tenía a sus pies. Intentó emborronar la forma con el pie, pero la corriente de magia que le subió por el pie le indicó que no iba a ser posible. Sacudió la pierna afectada, sintiendo el hormigueo del poder en ella.

Empezó a rodear la estructura, intentando recordar las clases que había dado sobre prisiones mágicas, pero las palabras le bailaban en la mente, por muy clara que tuviera la página.

—¡Lea! ¡Te dije que te quedarás quieta! Si es que ni un segun- ¡LA MADRE QUE ME...!

Se giró para mirar a Cartson, al mismo tiempo que la dragona aleteaba las alas, gesto que podría sonar pero que levantó un pequeño vendaval que hizo que Lea trastabillase, mientras que el sapo que tenía Cartson entre las manos se liberaba de sus manos y empezaba a saltar, huyendo de la escena lo más rápido que sus patitas pudieran llevarle.

—¡Leamina!

—¡Cartson!

—¡Te voy a...!— levantó la vista a la gigante criatura que tenía detrás y decidió morderse la lengua. Después volvió a bajarla al objeto de su enfado. —¡Lea!

—Ayúdame a liberarla— Grito en susurros, girándose hacia la dragona. Por algún motivo, no creía que gritar fuese necesario.

—¡¿Es que se te ha ido la cabeza?!— Cartson no era de la misma opinión, pues no había bajado el volumen de voz desde la primera vez que la había visto.

—¡Shh!

—¡Shhh de qué, ¿Cómo te las has apañado para...?!

—¡Shh!— Esta vez el chistido vino acompañado por otra exhalación de la dragona, rodeándola de aire caliente. Le resultaba extrañamente agradable.

La razón del silencio se hizo evidente un segundo después.

Otras tres personas encapuchadas entraron en el campo de visión del pequeño claro, encontrándose con la situación y reaccionando de una manera parecida a la de Cartson pero bastante menos cómica.

Se extendió el pánico, Cartson miró a su alrededor y tomó una decisión táctica. No le daba tiempo a correr hacia ella y desvanecerse, así que encontró los ojos de Lea y le suplicó en silencio que  _ por favor por favor, sal de aquí. _

Y con un hechizo se desvaneció.

Lea haría lo mismo solo que en ese momento.

Recordó el hechizo de liberación.

Los magos encapuchados parecían ceñirse a ella a su alrededor. Sólo le daba tiempo a realizar un conjuro antes de que llegasen a ella.

Así que por supuesto, liberó a la dragona.

El golpe mágico, como una goma que recuperaba su forma original, empujó a todos los bípedos del claro. La dragona extendió las alas, lanzando un alarido al aire despejado, que no se atrevió a meter ramas en su camino.

Los encapuchados retrocedieron mientras Lea caía al suelo. Las alas empezaron a batir, levantando el cuerpo inmenso del suelo, mientras Lea miraba sin ser capaz de parpadear siquiera.

Parecía que iba a emprender el vuelo antes de que una zarpa, como por descuido, la agarrase y la levantase del suelo.

Entonces la dragona dejó de jugar y despegó como una bala.

El aire la golpeó más fuerte que ninguna de las fuerzas que había experimentado en esa mañana, que ya empezaban a ser unas cuantas.

Y para cuándo pudo abrir los ojos, siquiera respirar, ya estaban muy por encima del nivel de las copas de los árboles.

Miro hacia arriba, casi temiendo ver lo que la esperaba.

Le sorprendió que la dragona la estuviese mirando a ella. Y la sorprendió aún más que no pudiese leer esos ojos igual que había hecho antes. El género de la dragona, la necesidad de callarse… Se lo había susurrado, como olas en su mente, pero había esa playa se había secado, de repente.

Sintió cómo le subía la náusea y si pudiese pedirle una última cosa a su cuerpo era que por favor por favor, no la hiciera vomitar delante de la dragona.


	2. Chapter 2

Lea no se consideraba una persona que se preocupase fácilmente.

Pero estar a una altura considerable del suelo en las zarpas de una criatura legendaria la verdad es que la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

A quién quería engañar, estaba al bordecito de un ataque de nervios. La zarpa le apretaba el pecho y apenas le permitía respirar, pero no podía evitar agarrarse a ella como si fuera un salvavidas, teniendo en cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar cómo sus pies se bamboleaban en el vacío.

Intentó levantar la vista de sus pies, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Sabía que estaba poniéndose roja como un tomate, hecho que pareció volverse relevante cuando el peso de mirada de la dragona se posó en ella.

No estaba segura de si fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su situación o estaba comprobando que seguía ahí, el caso es que inició el descenso, aliviando la presión en su cuerpo.

Cuando se acercó al suelo lo suficiente, pudo vislumbrar que era un páramo de roca que no reconocía en absoluto, parecía totalmente desierto salvo alguna que otra roca de pie y unos parches de hierba, secos y amarillos. Aminoró la velocidad, las briznas de hierba revoloteando de acuerdo con los golpes de las gigantescas alas. Primero apoyó los cuartos traseros y después la dejó a ella en el suelo.

Cuando se escapó de sus zarpas, las dejó caer, aterrizando completamente. Lea trastabilló y se fue directa a tierra, cayendo con fuerza sobre las manos y rodillas.

Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo, forzandose a tomar profundas bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Inspirar, mantener, exhalar. Inspirar, mantener, exhalar.

Cuando por fin reunió la valentía para girarse y mirar a la dragona, descubrió que estaba equivocada. Seguía siendo increíblemente imponente, más ahora que estaba libre de cualquier atadura mágica. Para reforzar esa impresión, volvió a erguirse sobre sus patas traseras, metiendo las garras entre la argolla que aún pendía de su cuello y sus escamas, haciendo que se abriera con un tirón seco.

Lea tragó saliva.

Y reprimió una punzada que no le resultaba desagradable porque  _ ¡no es momento para esto! _

La dragona volvió a asentarse, acercando el morro a su figura. Lea necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder.

Con cuidado, preparada para retirarse y salir corriendo en cualquier momento, extendió una mano hasta su cabeza.

La dragona dejó que la posará entre sus dos fosas nasales, lanzándole un lento parpadeo.

—Gracias...— dijo con voz queda. Después un carraspeó añadió.— Por no comerme.

La dragona resopló, haciendo que Lea diese un par de pasos hacia atrás, con el temor revolviéndose en su cuerpo.

Pero a falta de un término mejor parece que la dragona solo… Había puesto los ojos en blanco.

Ni siquiera tenía blanco en los ojos así que era una situación del todo desconcertante.

—Um… Perdona…

La dragona volvió a poner su atención en ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza y Lea estaba apunto de explotar por dentro. No podía asociar la figura y el poder que había demostrado la dragona con… Esto.

—Verás, es que… Para volver a casa necesito… Necesito conocer el lugar del que salgo… Y al que voy. Al que voy sí lo conozco, así que eso por lo menos…

La dragona lo volvió a hacer, lo de poner los ojos en blanco, no eran imaginaciones suyas. ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡Lo juraba sobre la cama de su yaya!

Mientras ésta se giró y parecía que tenía toda intención de irse y Lea tenía toda la intención de seguirla cuando pareció perder el equilibrio.

Cayó sobre sus articulaciones posteriores igual que había hecho instantes antes Lea. Ella corrió a su lado, poniendo sus manos en la pata derecha delantera. Pero las apartó inmediatamente ante la mirada de la dragona y el profundo escozor que sintió en sus palmas.

Las miró con curiosidad, viendo como los rasguños que se acababa de hacer palpitaban ligeramente y el rojo (que parecía sangre pero no exactamente y se parecía a más a las escamas que cubrían el cuerpo de la dragona que a algo de su ser) palpitaba, como un corazón.

Levantó la vista, al ver un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando lo hizo no pudo creer sus ojos.

Frente a ella, la dragona estaba disminuyendo de tamaño. La cola desapareció, las alas se replegaron y su figura se hizo cada vez más y más pequeña. Hasta que ya no era una dragona.

Era una chica.

De pelo blanco con lo único que podía describir como mechas rojas, de piel más oscura que la tierra que las rodeaba.

Y muy desnuda.

Esto era, oficialmente, demasiadas cosas para el cerebro de Lea. Gracias por venir pero estamos cerrados, fuera de cobertura, volvemos en cinco (o cincuenta) minutos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando la chica se precipitó a un lado.

Sólo extendió los brazos, atrapandola antes de que golpease el suelo.

Experimento la misma sensación que había sentido antes, cuando había tocado las escamas de la dragona.

La realidad por fin alcanzó a su lógica y no tuvo más remedio que admitir lo que era innegable.

Esta chica. Era la dragona.

****

Cuando despertó, la zona de aterrizaje era muy distinta.

Para empezar, había un fuego ardiendo entre las dos figuras (humanas) en la explanada. Parecía arder sobre nada en absoluto.

Cerca de ella había una figura en cuclillas, calentándose las manos, observando a la mujer mientras ésta se levantaba.

La había cubierto con una capa de hierba, confeccionada mágicamente como buenamente había podido. Por lo menos así no pasaría frío.

Se desperezó como un gato, estudiando su alrededor con calculada calma. Los ojos de la extraña se encontraron con los de Lea.

Conocía esos ojos.

—Ey.— dijo con la capacidad oratoria de un pescado desorientado.— Hace fresco eh.

La desconocida se levantó, la capa cayendo a su regazo y no es que estuviera sexualizando a esta mujer/dragón que había aparecido desnuda de la nada, pero era raro estar hablando con un desconocido cuando ésta estaba en tetas.

—Soy Lea. Bueno, Leamina. Bueno, dejémoslo en Lea, va a ser más fácil. Um… ¿Estás bien?

La desconocida la examinó en silencio. Podría darle un nombre por lo menos, para que pudiese dejar de referirse a ella como "desconocida" en su mente. ¿Rubia? Preferiría tirarse desde algún lado.

Reptó sobre sí misma, parecía que por comodidad más que porque tuviera alguna dolencia. Se acercó al fuego, hasta que el reflejo de este bailó en sus ojos.

Se irguió sobre él, como una pitonisa frente a una bola de cristal. Respiró un par de veces, viendo como el humo se le colaba por la nariz. Entonces paró, abrió la boca y aspiró.

El fuego se metió en su boca como si fuese un extraño vapor siendo consumido por un fumador habitual, ante la mirada anonadada de Lea.

Cuando hubo absorbido todo, dio un asentimiento satisfecho, se dio la vuelta, tapándose con la capa y se fue a dormir.

El silencio se extendió como una broma que no acababa de tener gracia.

—Buena charla.

Ahí estaba la gracia. Por lo menos algo tenía sentido en el mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

La dragona se revolvía en sus sueños. Lea estaba muy tentada de acercarse e intentar ayudarla en aquello que pudiera, pero alguna de sus sacudidas más violentas le hizo pensárselo mejor.

Además, podía ver una cola saliendo de debajo de la capa. No quería acercarse y que de repente hubiera una dragona de quince en sus narices.

¿Quince metros? ¿Menos? ¿Más? El caso es que era un bicho muy grande, ¿Vale?

Miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas que iluminaban la noche junto a una fina Luna. Lea lanzó un beso para ella desde sus nudillos. Como todas las brujas, sentía una gran respeto por su Luna.

Aparte de la luz del cielo, la pequeña hoguera (ésta hecha de verdad, con su madera y su yesca) iluminaba un círculo que llegaba hasta la figura durmiente casi de milagro. Y el calor ni siquiera llegaba tan lejos.

Lea pensó en su yaya, en Cartson preocupado como una gallina que ha perdido sus pollitos. Ojalá pudiera decirle que estaba bien, que había hecho lo correcto al salir por patas.

Se hizo un ovillito lo más cerca que pudo del fuego, sin entrar en contacto con él. Su bailarinas llamas la arrullaron a una tranquila oscuridad sin sueños.

No le duró mucho.

La seguridad de la oscuridad se transformó en una negrura asfixiante, un peso que la aplastaba contra el suelo y la ahogaba, una pesada argolla de hierro que no brillaba, en torno a su cuello rojo.

Lea se revolvió pero no era capaz de liberarse. Cada vez le costaba más cada pequeño movimiento. Se le revolvió el estómago al sentirse tan inútil, tan débil, tan… 

Si no hubiese sido tan descuidada no habría habido manera de que estos humanos le hubiesen puesto la zarpa encima.

Quería que sus hogares ardieran. Quería sentir sus huesos crujir entre sus fauces. Quería no oír nada más que sus gritos de agonía y el caos a su alrededor.

El verdadero sonido de un dragón no es el que hace al aterrizar o al rugir. El verdadero sonido es aquel que suena fuera de él, por aquellas criaturas que les temen o aquello que destrozan.

Entre su rabia y su ansia de sangre pudo ver una llamita moviéndose entre los humanos. No como ella, rojo tan brillante como la sangre derramada. No, la llamita era como… Una zanahoria. Una zanahoria rápida y pequeña, en muchos sitios a la vez.

Cuando se acercó a su hocico la pudo ver mejor.

Y al encontrar sus ojos con los suyos la conoció.

Brevemente. Lo justo para evitar las conversaciones banales, su especie no toleraba perder el tiempo conociéndose unos a otros.

Pero no le dio su nombre. Nombres son demasiado poderosos para arrojarlos al primero que pasa.

Pero ahora la escurridiza zanahoria está sola. Y tenía frío. Era una criatura tan pequeña, más incluso que ella en su forma humana.

_ Espera… _

Se acercó a ella, ignorando el apetitoso fuego que estaba a su lado. Ya había comido recientemente de todas formas.

_ Eres… _

Se tumbó a su lado, su cuerpo suficientemente caliente como para crear otra hoguera independente. Se revolvió hasta que la apresó entre sus brazos. Con un suspiro en su nuca, decidió que esta humana merecía por lo menos un rasgo de su conocimiento.

**_Llámame Tesua._ **

_ … Lea. _

Lea se despertó con una exhalación, pero sin atreverse a moverse, como un conejo asustado.

A su alrededor no había garras de rojas escamas, ni patas tan anchas como ella. Había dos brazos humanos, de piel más oscura que la suya.

Intentó controlar su respiración como pudo, pero el frío que había sentido antes había sido reemplazado por un calor abrasador. Sentía como estaba empezando a sudar, posiblemente más roja que un tomate.

….

Por el calor.

No se atrevía aún a moverse, a girarse para mirarle a la cara a aquella que la rodeaba, aunque no tenía ninguna duda de su identidad. No después de que su nombre se grabara a fuego en su mente.

Con la respiración agitada, cogió una de las manos que le rodeaban. Tenía una rodeándole la cintura (céntrate Lea, céntrate) y otra más cerca de su cara. Fue esta última la que levantó. La examinó con curiosidad, como si esperase encontrar unas temibles garras en vez de uñas al final de sus dedos.

Sus uñas eran blancas, un detalle en el que su caótico cerebro decidió fijarse en ese momento. A diferencia de las suyas, no tenían tierra ni padrastros. Era suave, sin callos ni durezas. Como si no la hubiese usado para nada.

Se rió al pensar que su cuerpo humano era mucho más blandito que el suyo. Sin las escamas no era tan dura ¿Eh?

El cuerpo…  _ Tesua  _ se revolvió a su espalda y a Lea se le escapó un quejido ahogado.

Intentó alejarse de ella, más instinto que razón, pero apenas tenía espacio entre ella y el fuego, con lo que se arrastró hasta casi quemarse (aunque no había mucha diferencia entre un calor y otro) y se giró para mirarla.

Tesua tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en ella.

A Lea se le cortó la respiración y se le cerró la garganta.

Sintió un deseo alocado de volver a pegarse a ella, como una polilla se siente atraída hacia la luz, de clavar las uñas en esa carne blanda que había sentido a su espalda y en la mano que había cogido. De sentir como la miraba desde lo alto, como una criatura peligrosa e inalcanzable, que de repente estaba  _ ahí, justo ahí. _

La dragona se rió. El deseo que recorría el cuerpo de Lea rodó sobre ella para después abandonarla, y pudo volver a respirar.

—¿Podrías… Ponerte algo de ropa? ¿Por favor?


	4. Chapter 4

Tesua era una… Chica extraña. Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente era Lea la que atraía miradas de extrañeza en general, estar con alguien que la superaba le resultaba… Extraño.

Mientras que Lea era toda energía, Tesua estaba callada la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Cuando Lea le explicó la situación (su incapacidad para volver a casa, el hecho de que probablemente tendría a un amigo y una abuela muy preocupados buscándola, más el amigo que la abuela) ella se limitó a exhalar por la nariz, como si esperase que humo ardiente saliese de sus fosas nasales. Una acción con la que ya estaba bastante familiarizada, muchas gracias.

Cuándo esa parecía ser su única respuesta, Lea intentó presionar. Quizá podría volver a transformarse en dragón…

Tesua la fulminó con una de esas miradas que parece que te están juzgando a ti y a todos tus ancestros. Entonces le explicó que no podía transformarse en dragón. No en ese momento.

Esto no alivió ninguna duda de la bruja, solo la dejó con más preguntas. ¿No podía transformarse a voluntad? ¿Estaba herida de cuando intentaron capturarla? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Ella podía ayudarla, estaba segura, tendría que seguir las normas biológicas de todos los seres vivos… Por lo menos en su forma humana. ¿O no? ¿Y si intentaba darle un golpecito en la rodilla para comprobar su reflejo y salía una llamarada gigante que…?

Tesua la observaba mientras hablaba, como quien observa una sucesión de fichas de dominó cayendo una tras otra. Se le curvó la comisura de la boca en lo que alguien generoso podría haber denominado una sonrisa.

La dragona había hecho caso a la chica y había conjurado para ella misma (Lea estaba muy celosa de la capacidad de simplemente conjurar ropa. Así, sin más. Boom, vestida) una blusa ocre holgada, junto con unos pantalones negros ajustados, como de montar, y encima de la blusa una capa media que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un color más anaranjado, con una capucha para completar el loo.

No, no iba a echar fuego por la boca si le daba un golpecito. Pero quizá le mordía porque le parecía bastante maleducado ir dando golpecitos por ahí para satisfacer la curiosidad particular. No, no estaba herida, pero es verdad que la trampa la había dejado en peor estado de lo que estaba antes de entrar en ella. Obviamente. Había tenido energía suficiente para llevarlas a un lugar seguro y poco más. El fuego mágico había ayudado.

Lea se sonrojó al decir que no había sido nada.

El caso es que no podría volver a transformarse cómodamente hasta que se recuperase. Pero podía enseñarle el sitio en el que estaban. Si sabía de triangulación espacial, podría ubicarse fácilmente.

Por suerte para ambas, Lea sabía de triangulación espacial.

  
  


Cuando le hubo dado los datos pertinentes, Tesua se la quedó mirando fijamente.

Lea aguantó como cinco segundos de escrutinio hasta que una idea pasó por los ojos de la dragona, como un dato anecdótico del que te has olvidado momentáneamente. Después de eso, levantó una mano (que seguía recordando a una zarpa, quizá por las largas y afiladas uñas de esta) y la agitó ligeramente.

Ah. Que adiós.

—Uh, em… ¿Ya?

—¿Ya?

—Que… Que si me voy… Ya…

Tesua la miró como si estuviera buscando alguna imperfección. ¿Quizá la había dejado caer al suelo en algún momento y no se había recuperado?

—O sea… Es que me has salvado, ¿sabes? Me parece un poco feo irme, dejándote aquí, sola…

—Estaré bien.

—Pero tú misma has dicho que no te puedes transformar, o sea que si te pasase algo…

—Zanahoria…

Lea se calló de repente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

—¿Perdona?

—Uh… Tu pelo… La hortaliza…

—Conozco la hortaliza.

Se extendió un silencio incómodo. Tesua tensó la boca, experimentando esta sensación por primera vez en… Probablemente toda su vida. No tenía muy claro qué había hecho, pero algo había hecho.

Y tampoco es que le cayese mal la zanahoria. La había salvado, después de todo. No era suficiente importante para aprenderse su nombre pero sí para no comérsela.

La bruja aspiró por la nariz, un reflejo contrario al resoplido que le gustaba hacer a la dragona. Pareció que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza porque después dijo:

—Me has… Me has ofendido profundamente.

—¿Por la…?   
  
—Sí, por la zanahoria.— Si hay una cosa que entienden los dragones es el orgullo y Tesua pareció entender mejor la situación porque hizo una mueca.— Así que, me temo,—continuó Lea,— que para deshacer esta… Afrenta… Tendrás que… Disfrutar de mi hospitalidad.

—Uh…

—Sí, me parece que no hay otra solución. Vas a tener que venir conmigo y comer en mi mesa.

—¿Estás segura de que…?

—¡Completamente!— Exclamó la bruja. Dejó que una sonrisa se le perfilase en los labios.— ¿Unos días? ¿Porfa?

Tesua estaba, honestamente, muy confusa con la multitud de emociones que se mostraban en el rostro de Lea. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Estaba contenta? A saber. Pero, se dijo con un suspiro, no perdía nada por contentarla.

Se acercó a ella y se pusó a su lado. Lea le agarró el brazo como si no hubiese actividad más entretenida que agarrar del brazo a la gente y por lo poco que sabía de ella, a lo mejor así lo consideraba.

—Oye, antes de que nos vayamos…

Lea la miró con una sonrisa inquisitoria.

—Un paso en falso y te mataré a ti y a toda tu familia.

En su defensa la sonrisa de la bruja no vaciló. Le sostuvo la mirada a una criatura mucho más antigua que sus más viejas raíces y sin perder un segundo, replicó:

—Trato.

Y cogidas del brazo, ambas desaparecieron con un destello.

***

Tal y como había supuesto, el amigo estaba mucho más preocupado que la abuela. De no haber sido por su acompañante, estaba segura de que se le habría lanzado al cuello llorando y musitando algo sobre cómo lo sentía y cómo no debería haberla dejado sola…

Pero Lea, la lianta inestimable Lea, había aparecido en la plaza de su pequeña comunidad con una dragona cambiaformas.

No era su aspecto extraño lo que la delató. Sino las docenas de detectores y alarmas mágicas que habían sido puestas ahí  _ por si acaso. _

Y todas saltaron a la vez.

Esto desencadenó varias cosas. Primero, el rugido que empezó a construirse en el cuerpecito de Tesua, que por toda lógica no debería haber sido capaz de producir sonido así, recordando la muy reciente amenaza que ahora resonaba como un gong gigante en la cabeza de Lea.

Lo cual a su vez provocó que todas las brujas de la plaza (Cartson y su madre entre ellas) se pusieran a la defensiva.

Y según la magia empezaba a formarse en ondas en torno a Tesua, las brujas sacaban sus varitas y Lea deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber planeado esto mejor, una figura salió entre el tumulto, como Moisés partiendo las aguas, y se dirigió sin miedo hacia donde se encontraban la dragona y una muy tensa Lea.

Fue a esta última a la que agarró de la oreja.

—¡En qué cabeza nido de búhos cabe...!— Tesua se quedó muy quieta, observando la escena a su lado, unos anormales dientes puntiagudos volviendo lentamente a un tamaño humano— ¡Coger y meterte con una organización de magos solo porque pensaste “ohh, dragón brillante, pobre dragón yo la salvo”!

—Yaya…

—¡En la misma que dice “¿sabes qué? Voy a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de la ajetreada vida brujil. Sí, no voy a avisar a nadie de este hecho, que a mí mejor amigo de la infancia le de un ataque al corazón”!

—Bueno, no fue así…— Intentó interrumpir Cartson, con poco éxito.

—Cariño, te desgañitaste las dos noches seguidas.— La madre de Cartson terminó de enterrar cualquier poca credibilidad que le quedase a su hijo.

—¡Y por si fuera poco, voy a traer a una criatura poderosa y antigua a casa a conocer a la yaya!

—Ayayay.

—Perdonala, no sabe que lo hace, al cauce mágico pongo por testigo que no sabe lo que hace.— Esta parte la dirigió a Tesua, que para entonces había dejado de desprender magia por un tubo y se dedicaba a estudiar a la mujer que tenía ante ella, con un nuevo respeto por toda la raza humana.

—Yaya...

—Y a todas, de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Yo me encargo.— Su abuela había alzado la voz para dirigirse al aquelarre, que aún parecían un poco nerviosas por todo el asunto. Pero por lo menos no parecían a punto de lanzarse a la batalla.

—Y tú señorita...— Su yaya se acercó a la oreja que ya había cogido una tonalidad más rojo profunda que su pelo. Bajó la voz para que quedase entre ellas.— ¿Ésta es la primera chica que me traes a casa?

—¡Ay! No, que no es eso…

—Pues que lástima.

La mujer finalmente dejó ir a la torturada oreja para erguirse y terminar de calmar a las mujeres a su alrededor. Con alguna escueta respuesta por parte de Tesua, las tensiones parecieron disiparse rápidamente. Y entonces Cartson pudo finalmente abrazar a su amiga.

—Estaba… Un poco preocupado.— Le confesó Cartson cuando tuvieron un momento a solas.

—No pasa nada. Lo siento.

—Hm… Vale. Sé que probablemente vuelva a ocurrir.

—Sip.

—Por favor, la próxima vez, avísame como puedas. Como sea. Con señales de humo si es necesario.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se separaron y los dos amigos se sonrieron el uno al otro, aliviados de tenerse cerca.

—Tú. Y tú.— El dedo de la abuela era inescapable y omnisciente.— A casa.

Y con un gesto resignado, Lea volvió a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

La casa de Lea no era muy diferente de cualquier otra casa de campo, en un primer vistazo.

Estaba a una distancia prudencial de la plaza, un paseíto corto, lo suficiente para tener intimidad del resto de la comunidad pero no para decir que estaban apartadas, y habían recorrido esa distancia en silencio, con su abuela por delante.

Maravilla Madarriaga era una mujer a la que pocas cosas le desestabilizaban. Una dragona cambiaformas al parecer no era una de ellas. Lea había admirado a su yaya desde siempre, no solo por su trabajo dirigiendo a la comunidad sino por su capacidad de… Ser la leche, básicamente. Su madre también había sido así, pero mientras que el talento de su abuela lucía cómo una hoguera que calentaba y alentaba a Lea a hacer cosas, su madre cada vez empezó a brillar más y más lejos de su alcance. Volvió a centrarse en la realidad cuando llegaron a casa.

Tenía dos plantas y una pequeña buhardilla, un zarcillo creciendo por un lado de la pared, un jardín a ambos lados de la entrada, creciendo y extendiéndose más allá del perímetro del hogar, sin vallas como las que solían delimitar las propiedades humanas. Creciendo a los lados del camino que llevaba a la puerta, dentro del jardín, había un pequeño huerto, con sus zanahorias, sus cebollas y sus tomates.

Uno de estos tomates dejó de tener su apariencia habitual de fruta/hortaliza/lo que más os guste para abrirse por la mitad, una boca que se extendía por buena parte de su superficie, su zarcillo curvandose sobre él a modo de ceño y entonces habló:

—¿Invitada?

—Nosdías, Abascus. Sí, es mi invitada. Perdona chiquilla, ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Tesua alzó una ceja, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a que absolutamente nadie la tildara de "chiquilla".

—Tesua. Llamadme Tesua.

—Tesua pues. Tiene libre albedrío por la casa como un miembro de nuestro hogar por el tiempo que se quede con nosotras.

—Nosdías, pues.— Era extraño oír una abreviación tan manida dicha con tanta pompa y rigidez.

—Gracias Abascus.

El tomate volvió a adquirir su apariencia habitual, sin ningún rasgo de que poseyera la capacidad de hablar.

Las mujeres cruzaron el umbral a su casa sin problemas.

—¿Abascus?

Tesua se acercó a Lea para hacerle la pregunta y ésta pegó un respingo. Estaba claro que la dragona no respetaba en lo más mínimo la idea del espacio personal.

—Es nuestro espíritu guardián. Él nos da un lugar en el que vivir y nosotras le protegemos del mundo exterior. Es un modelo típico de vivencia compartida en la…

—Estaba hablando de su nombre. Qué clase de daimón que se precie se llamaría Abascus.

—Nada de daimones, jovencita.— Intervino su yaya, ya en la puerta.— Y no harás amigos aquí con esa clase de lenguaje. 

Con eso abrió la puerta y fue recibida por el alegre trotecillo de Carasucia.

La cabra, que era el familiar de su abuela, salió a recibirlas con unos botes de emoción. Su yaya le acarició la cabeza brevemente, levantándole el mentón después de manera juguetona, con lo que la cabra se apartó.

Recibió a Lea como un perro, mientras su abuela se metía en la casa y doblaba una esquina.

Lea se rió, encantada de la atención de Carasucia mientras Tesua la estudiaba desde su espalda. Cuando la cabra reparó en ella se congeló y se alejó con un paso lento, como cuando te pillan haciendo algo que no debías y te alejas como quien no quiere la casa.

—Se buena con la cabra, ella no es buena con nosotras pero es porque nos lo merecemos.

—Vale.

Lea entró al trote en el recibidor y empezó a tomar las escaleras de dos en dos. A través del hueco, podía ver a su abuela en la cocina, probablemente buscando qué demonios podía darle de comer a una dragona. Sabía que más tarde tendría que hablar con ella, pero de momento…

Se giró hacia su acompañante y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañase.

Tesua subió la escaleras con un paso más lento.

Llegaron a su cuarto, Lea abriendo la puerta con un fluido movimiento de su varita.

La habitación de Lea parecía un puzzle montado con piezas de otros rompecabezas. Tenía una pequeña mesita destinada a aprender conjuros y un gran tocón a su lado, destinado a practicarlos. Uno estaba mucho más usado que otro y os podéis imaginar cual.

Por otro lado tenía una cama individual cerca de una ventana, con un correspondiente telescopio, sus paredes decoradas con posters, dibujos y fotografías.

Tesua observó que la mayoría de fotos pertenecían a ella y a Cartson, habiendo crecido juntos, a juzgar por la progresión de edad en ellas.

El suelo también estaba cubierto de cosas, libros abiertos por la mitad, revistas, papeles, juguetes de madera…

Lea hizo una pirueta en medio de su cuarto, con los brazos extendidos y una pierna levantada, dando saltitos hasta dejarse caer en su cama, con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Tesua se quedó de pie en el quicio de la puerta, tan cómoda como un toro en una tienda de cerámica.

Y con la misma delicadeza preguntó:

—¿Qué hago aquí, zanahoria?

Lea se incorporó como un resorte.

—Oye…

—Sí, sí, nada hortalizas, lo pilló. Pero respóndeme.— No podía decirse que Tesua estaba insegura pero sí que parecía… Dubitativa. Suponía que alguien como ella pocas veces se encontraba en una situación que no tuviese totalmente dominada y esto la dejaba indefensa. Algo le decía que no le gustaba sentirse indefensa.— ¿Qué hago aquí, Leamina?

Lea se encogió. Tenía parte de razón, ¿para qué la había traído hasta aquí, su hogar? Sí, se preocupaba por ella, sí le quería dar las gracias por salvarla, aunque la hubiese salvado la bruja primero, habían pasado dos días juntas pero una dormitaba y la otra montaba guardia así que…

Quería conocerla, fue de lo que se dio cuenta. Quería ser su amiga.

Además, como le había sucedido en el bosque, sentía un extraño tirón hacia ella que se le hacía difícil de ignorar.

Rojo sangre. En sus labios y en sus escamas. Desde que la había visto, sentía que le habían robado algo. No, ni siquiera. Algo que debería estar ahí, pero que no estaba. Eso era.

  
  


—Quiero… No sé. Conocerte supongo.

—¿Te faltan amigas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! O sea, no es eso.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo apartándoselo de la cara.

—Estuve a punto de desvanecerme en el claro, ¿sabes?

—Me imaginaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tesua, los sucesos de ese día bajo una capa velada por la magia que la mantenía presa y su propia adrenalina. Pero había visto desvanecerse a uno de los humanos y su corazón había desfallecido. No podía liberarse ella sola, no con todos los humanos que acababan de llegar al claro. Pero antes de que la ahogase la desesperación, su pequeña zanahoria se había girado y con un golpe de su brazo hacia el suelo… La había liberado.

Se había quedado por ella.

—Pues…— Continuó Lea, ignorante de los pensamientos de Tesua.— No me fui porque… No podía…

—¿No podías...?— La animó Tesua, con llamas en los ojos.

—¡No podía dejarte! ¡Eras lo más… Impresionante que he visto en años!— Lea había alzado los brazos al cielo, intentando conjurar con sus manos la sensación que había sentido. También se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.— Había algo que… No… Es que..

Abrió la boca para tomar aire al mismo tiempo que Tesua la abría para contestar cuando Carasucia entró en la habitación, montando un jaleo como solo una cabra bruja puede hacer.

Fue a hacer ademán de tirarle de la manga a la dragona pero se lo pensó mejor. Mantuvieron un concurso de miradas durante un segundo hasta que Lea decidió levantarse a lidiar con la situación, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Carasucia se sentía más cómoda con su “ahijada” como siempre se refería su abuela al vínculo que había entre su familiar y su nieta. Así que la dirigió por el pasillo, decorado con varios retratos familiares y unos cuantos cuadros de bosques y mares que parecían moverse si mirabas por el rabillo del ojo.

Carasucia las llevó a unas escaleras apartadas, de madera y más endebles. Lea ya sabía adonde se dirigían. Casi podría oír a su abuela decirle “no te creas que vais a dormir en la misma cama señorita, he leído muchas novelas juveniles y no permitiré ese comportamiento bajo mi techo.”

Subió a la buhardilla, detrás de la cabra. El espacio estaba un poco mal aprovechado, con un montón de trastos amontonados según las brujas lo subían ahí arriba. Pero había una especie de… Pila de sábanas y objetos varios cerca del ojo de pez por el que entraba la luz en la habitación.

—Ah.— Tesua se acercó, aliviada, y se dejó caer en la pila de trastos. Lea se preguntaba cómo no se estaba clavando la docena de bultos que veía sobresalir de debajo de las sábanas.

Carasucia, satisfecha, bajó la escalerilla a saltitos.

—Entonces…— Lea intentó continuar.

—Me quedaré unos días.— Tesua le lanzó una mirada desde el sitio en el que se había despatarrado. Su intensidad hizo que Lea tomase un aliento rápido.— Por… Tu cortesía.

—Uh, eso. Cortesía humana.— Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Tesua, por primera vez desde que la conocía.

—Se supone que lo de humanos lo tengo que decir yo.

—Ah— Lea dejó escapar una risilla—, bueno, es que se pega.

Tesua apoyó la cabeza en la pared, sin perder la sonrisa y miró por el ojo de pez. Siguió con la vista algo que se movía por abajo.

—Tienes visita.— Comentó sin mucho interés, volviendo a recordarle a un gato.

—¡Leamina!— Efectivamente llegó el grito de su abuela, dos plantas más abajo.— ¡Baja!

—¡Vooooy!— Había que tener unos potentes pulmones para comunicarse de esta manera y sin duda la familia Madarriaga los tenía. Sin perder un momento, Lea dejó a Tesua sola, con una expresión de desagrado debido a sus sensibles oídos.

Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con la puerta abierta, su abuela sujetandole mientras un Cartson cargado de cosas entraba por la puerta.

—Ey… Cartson… Um… ¿Tú por aquí?

Cartson se enderezó al verla, una sonrisa salvaje en su boca. 

—He traído las cosas que vamos a necesitar.

—¿Para qué?  
  


—Para vengarnos, claro.


	6. Chapter 6

—Vengarte de… ¿Quién?

Cartson había dejado de mirar a Lea como si fuese tonta hace mucho tiempo , ahora cuando se daba la ocasión la miraba con una mezcla de decepción y juicio.

—A mi tía la cacerola, ¿a quién crees? A los secuestradores de tu novia.

—¡¿De mi  _ qué _ ?!

—Vive en tu casa, ya me contarás luego qué es para ti.

Durante esta conversación, Cartson había pasado por su lado, dirigiéndose a las escaleras como si estuviera en su casa y, para el tiempo que había pasado en ésta , era como si lo fuera. Tenía un pie en el primer escalón cuando le dirigió una mirada que en Cartson-Leanes significaba “No me has contado nada cuando a ti te ha sucedido algo importante y espero detalles con la mayor brevedad”. Esta expresión en concreto la usaban a menudo, dada su tendencia a ser dos brujas muy echás pa dentro.

Cartson continuó escaleras arriba mientras Lea pensaba qué podía contarle exactamente. La verdad es que no había pasado nada, para la situación en la que se había visto envuelta, había salido bastante bien parada, con algún rasguño menor pero poco más.

Pero había insistido en invitar a una completa y peligrosa desconocida a su casa.

Se mordió el labio, pensando en su propia impulsividad, en cómo la abuela, Cartson y todo el aquelarre se había adaptado rápidamente a la situación. No era la primera vez que Lea traía algún animal perdido del bosque o metía la nariz donde no le llamaban y acababa trayendo problemas a casa.

Aunque esta vez…

_ Sentía el aliento caliente en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el aire salía de sus pulmones. Era al mismo tiempo una joven bruja y una antigua y poderosa criatura. La sensación de rodear con tus brazos a alguien al mismo tiempo que se es abrazada producía una sensación indescriptible dentro de ella. _

_ Como dos piezas de un puzle de madera que encajan a la perfección. _

Se estremeció y apartó el recuerdo de ella. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras tras Cartson.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se encontró a su amigo dejando todos los bártulos que llevaba consigo encima de la cama. Cogió un libro gordo de la pila de cosas y empezó a revisarlo, pasando las páginas de una manera que dejaba claro que estaba familiarizado con él.

—¿Dónde la has escondido? Mira que debe ser difícil esconder a una dragona pero…

—¡Cartson!

Cartson se detuvo, levantando la vista del tomo y mirándola con gesto inquisitivo.

—Vengarnos. De los secuestradores de Tesua.

—Tesua ¿eh? —Cerró el libro de golpe con una mano.— Básicamente, sí.

—Pero… Es que… Vamos a ver, esto es muy…

—Venga Lea, una frase entera, tú puedes.

—¡Que no haces esto! ¡Tú —señaló con un gesto acusador a su persona y luego a las cosas que había encima de su cama,— no haces esto!

Cartson agarró con las dos manos el libro, con fuerza.

—¿Tienes un monopolio en ideas locas? ¡¿Cuál será la aventura de esta semana de Lea?! ¡A lo mejor yo también puedo hacer locuras! ¡Cogería un unicornio de batalla y desmantelaría todo el mercado negro de criaturas mágicas, el cual todo el mundo sabe que existe pero nos callamos porque es conveniente! ¡Quizá ya es hora de que hago algo yo!

Dio un golpe con el libro en la pared del cuarto de Lea, instaurando el silencio entre los dos. Cartson la miraba fijamente mientras Lea no se atrevía a desviar la mirada, sintiéndose más y más pequeña.

Segundos más tarde, Cartson pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras, su volumen y su golpe. Bajó la vista, agarrando el libro y apretandolo contra su pecho.

—Dos días. 

—Lo siento…

—Pensaba que… —Cartson tragó saliva, intentando que su voz dejase de temblarle— Que te habían secuestrado, que el dragón te había comido o… Te había pasado algo y estabas sola y no sabías volver y…

—Ey... —Lea se acercó con cuidado.— Bueno… Yo no soy quien se suele perder en el bosque…

Recibió una pequeña sonrisa como recompensa por su broma. Cerró la distancia que les separaba rodeó a su amigo con los brazos. Éste dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro con largo resoplido.

—No te imaginas el dolor de cabeza.

—¿El que has tenido?

—El que eres. —Sonrió contra su camisa y después dijo, más serio.— Lo siento.

—Eh, no ha sido nada.

—Tu dragona no está de acuerdo.

Leamina se giró para mirar el quicio de la puerta y vio que ahí estaba Tesua, sus ojos que normalmente podían pasar por unos ojos humanos la esclera totalmente amarilla.

—¿Bien? —Dijo secamente, Lea interpretandolo como una pregunta solo por su capacidad deductora.

—Todo bien. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Tesua gruñó una afirmación y se separó del quicio, volviendo a dirigirse a su ático, seguida de una curiosa Carasucia que aún mantenía las distancias.

Cartson se incorporó, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Protectora ¿eh?

—Supongo… Tampoco la conozco mucho.

Cartson alzó una ceja y observó cómo Lea se dirigía a su cama, despejaba un hueco para que los dos se pudieran sentar y dio unos golpecitos en la colcha.

—Ahora ven aquí y cuéntame cómo saltaste de “Lea ha vuelto” a “Me llamo Cartson, tú robaste a mi amiga, prepárate a morir”.

—Fácil, ya lo estaba planeando cuando pensaba que te habían raptado. —Se dejó caer a su lado.— Y tú explícame… Todo, basicamente.

Lea se reclinó hacia atrás sobre sus codos, resoplando mientras por su cabeza pasaba brevemente un fogonazo del cuerpo desnudo de Tesua.

—Es… Una larga historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Sentía el aire en sus escamas mientras su cuerpo sobrevolaba los verdes pasajes que veía desde lo alto. Nadie puede negar que los dragones son criaturas majestuosas, pero esta realidad se vuelve evidente cuando vuelan. Y para un dragón es especialmente hermoso sentir el viento en sus alas mientras planean, una de las criaturas más grandes del cielo, indiscutible dueño de éste.

Tesua disfruta de su capacidad de volar mientras recupera ligeramente la consciencia.

Esta tumbada al sol, iluminandole desde la claraboya de su nuevo designado cuarto. Dormita sin entrar del todo en su sueño, en ese estado entre medias en el que no estás del todo despierto ni del todo inconsciente.

Su cuerpo humano se recubre de escamas, lentamente, empezando por las manos, en un impulso inconsciente de transformarse en dragona.

Se siente a gusto. Más de lo que se ha sentido en un tiempo.

Su edén acaba con un pitido proveniente de su bolsillo.

Tesua gruñe ante el sonido que la ofende. Entonces recuerda exactamente qué demonios tiene en el bolsillo.

Con unas garras que aún no acaban de volver a la piel humana, saca un teléfono de tapa de su pantalón.

Lo mira como si fuese una criatura extraña que plantearía comerse de no ser porque tiene toda la pinta de que la podría envenenar. Con un "click" abre la tapa y se la acerca al oído.

—¡TÍA! Mira yo no sé para qué te doy las cosas si no las vas a usar, encima de qué cogiste el móvil este más viejo que Yggdrasil, porque mira que solo permite llamadas y yo no llamo a cualquiera ¿eh?, o sea estoy haciendo un sacrifio por ti, ¡Por ti!

—Ghealach. —Le responde Tesua a moda de saludo.

—Hola mi amor, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Salió mal?

Tesua inspiró por la nariz, combatiendo una migraña que amenazaba por comérsela a ella.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Era fea? Si es que está mal que yo lo diga, pero tú te mereces algo mejor que una wyvern de nada, son como pollos con escamas, ¿Sabes? Es que desde un punto estético…

—Ghea.

—… Pero te prometo que la siguiente la escojo yo y ya verás como querrás que tenga tus lagartos en like, zero time.

—Ghealach, me secuestraron.

Darle más información a Ghealach era un error. Porque a diferencia de lo que podría pasar cuando alguien quiere saber algo, es decir, que se callan, Ghea era todo lo contrario. Hablaba por tres.

—¡¿Cómo?! Cómo, cómo, cómo. A quién le tengo que partir el morro. Uy, verás lo que le viene a tipa esa, si es que yo sabía que no era de fiar y tú me dijiste, no no, mírala tan chiquita y tan mona, hostias Tesua, ¿quién sabe más de esto? ¿Tú o yo? Evidentemente yo, así que para la próxima cita a ciegas, me voy a en…

—¡Ghealach! —Tesua aprovecho el momento de silencio para respirar y masajearse el entrecejo.— Eran magos. Pero no pasó, nada. Ahora estoy bien

—¿Te los comistes? Olé mi niña. 

—No, no, tuve que… Eh… Salir volando. —Tesua examinó la estancia en la que se encontraba. Una fina capa de polvo cubría los muebles, pero le daba cierto encanto a la estancia, para un dragón. Es posible que un gato tuviese gustos parecidos, pero no se suelen hacer esas comparaciones en voz alta.

—¿Me puedes explicar ya qué haces, dónde has estado y que por las criaturas de los abismos, qué has hecho ahora?

Con una sonrisilla, Tesua le contó una versión resumida de los hechos mientras exploraba la habitación. Encontró un cuadro tumbado en una cómoda vieja. Al levantarlo, reconoció una versión más joven de Maravilla, y a su pequeña zanahoria en brazos de otra mujer. Parecía más joven que la abuela, con el pelo corto de color pajizo pegado su craneo. Sonría a la cámara con educación, pero nada más.

—Tía…Te me has encaprichado de una humana.

—Bruja. —Dejo el retrato como estaba.— Y no me he encaprichado de nadie.

—Ya, ya, que oye, me parece bien, tiene que tener su gracia, ya sabes pero… Bueno. Que te andes con cuidado, eh, coral de mis profundidades.

—Solo me llamas así cuando estás intentando ser dramática.

—Cariño, yo siempre soy dramática.

***

Maravilla cortaba tomates en el silencio de la cocina. Estaba intentando dar con una comida balanceada que contentase a sus dos invitados, a Cartson el vegetariano y al dragona, posiblemente muy carnívora. Una vez más se le pasó brevemente el recuerdo de la primera vez que le intento meter mano al tofu por el pobre de Cartson. Nunca más.

—Oberón. Neus. —Saludó al cuervo que la observaba desde la ventana. Este abrió la boca y en vez de un graznido, surgió una voz femenina.

—¿Qué tal ha llegado mi chico?

—Hecho una fiera, pero me parece que ya lo han hablado. Deberías dejar de usar a Oberón para esto, un día le va a sentar mal.

—Ay, déjame ser una cotilla Mariví. —Del fondo de la garganta del pájaro se veía un resplandor, parecido al brillo de una canica, que es lo que utilizaba la otra bruja para comunicarse.— Además a Obi no le importa. ¿A qué no, mi niño?

El cuervo emitió un graznido suave, que en opinión de Maravilla podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

Aún así, le tenía cariño a Neus, así que se lo pasaba bien cotilleando sobre sus protegidos y sus tonterías. Al fin y al cabo, el nombre que usaba actualmente lo sugirió ella, cuando Neus salió del armario, hacía ya tiempo. Era como su ahijada y compañera de charla matutina.

—¿Te pongo plato?

—Oh no, Obi vuelve para casa, que tengo asuntos que atender. Gracias por cuidar de mi niño. Y Maravilla… El resto de brujas siguen un poco nerviosas por lo de esta mañana.

Maravilla suspiró. Es cierto que ella era la cabeza de este aquelarre, aunque las decisiones se solían tomar usando su voto como el de una más. Sin embargo era lo que le había permitido un poquito de manga ancha con la demostración de esta mañana. Empezó a poner la mesa con aire de fastidio.

—Me encargaré de ello cuando me digan que problema tienen con mi protegida a la cara.

—Maravillas… Ya sabes que estoy totalmente de tu lado y en general las otras brujas están de acuerdo conmigo pero… Bueno ten cuidado. Sólo era eso.

Apoyó la ensaladera con un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Neus. Gracias por el aviso.

Oberón cerró el pico y con una inclinación de su cabeza, echó el vuelo.

***

Cuando bajaron los tres jóvenes, la mesa estaba repleta de platos diferentes. Había solomillo envuelto en bacón, una ensalada con aceitunas y tomates cortados aparte, para echarle si querían. También había en el centro una fuente de salmorejo, con su pan rodeándolo. Un pastel de verduras había sido cortado y uno de los lados del contenedor estaba abierto para que fuera más fácil el acceso a este.

Cartson y Lea agradecieron entusiastamente a Maravilla, así que Tesua siguió su ejemplo, un poquito más bajito.

Una vez fueron consumidos una buena parte de los alimentos sobre la mesa, la conversación derivó de los temas más comunes (que tendría Lea al final de familiar, futuras lecciones de los niños, preguntas sobre el estado de familiares en general…) a algo más conciso sobre la situación en la que estaban.

—Dos magos. Un poco inútiles, si me lo preguntas a mí.

—Eran más cuando me capturaron.

—Ya, luego vinieron más, pero bueno que eso.

—Tendríamos que hacer algo —interrumpió Cartson, ceñudo—. El tráfico de criaturas mágicas pasa día sí y día también, pero a la gente le da igual.

—Se asume que saben cuidarse solas Cartson… Con todos mis respetos Tesua.

—No me ha ofendido. —Aunque claramente había algo de la situación que la molestaba profundamente, pero Tesua no lo compartió con la mesa.

—Es que… No puede ser legal. ¡Eso! ¡Les denunciamos!

—Leamina, cariño, no es tan fácil. Las criaturas mágicas están contempladas como organismos fuera de la sociedad brujil. No puedes reclamar algo que no está contemplado

—¿Como que no están contemplados? Que pasa con… ¡Con Abascus por ejemplo! ¿No se le consideraría una criatura mágica?

—Pero eso es diferente. Es un guardián, por tanto forma parte de la estructura familiar, o sea una especie de bruja honoraria.

—Que no lo oiga porque seguro que si pilla un berrinche.

—Exacto. Las criaturas mágicas no quieren tener nada que ver que con nosotras y nosotras con ellas tampoco. Es así.

—No me lo creo. Es decir, en todo este tiempo… No ha habido… No sé.

—Matrimonios, por ejemplo. —Soltó Cartson con naturalidad.

Lea se puso ligeramente colorada porque, ¿no había otro ejemplo? ¿De verdad?

—Otra vez, se convierten en miembros de una unidad brujil, pero no son… Independientes.— Maravillas se calló que tampoco estaba bien visto. Una bruja vivía una vida muy privada pero a la vez muy pública de cara a la comunidad. Casarse con el mismo tipo de criatura que podía ser tu familiar o tu guardián estaba… No estaba muy bien considerado, ciertamente.

—O sea...— Cartson se estiró en su silla.— Que no son personas jurídicamente.

—Algo así.

—¡¿Cómo que no son personas?! ¡Pero si…!

—Cariño a mí me parece tan estúpido como tú, pero nunca… Estas cosas no se suelen revisar, ¿Sabes? Y aunque se revisen, cada aquelarre puede decidir que es un cambio que no necesitan. Para que sea aceptada generalmente, tiene que haber un consenso mayor y…

—De todas formas, sabemos perfectamente quién está comerciando con criaturas mágicas.

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia mientras Cartson se balanceaba en las patas traseras de su silla, con los brazos cruzados. Tesua estaba muy callada mientras desmigaba un trozo de pan.

—Cartson, cariño…

—Pero es la verdad. Los magos son los que están haciendo esto. Lea mismo lo dijo.

—Una generalización así…

—No, yaya. Tiene razón. 

—Lea…

—Si por lo menos quisieran hablar con nosotras, pero no lo hacen. Están ahí, viviendo en su "nuevo mundo" y ya no tienen tiempo para las brujas.

—Lea, sabes que no es verdad.

Tesua levantó la cabeza, dando las gracias de que hubiesen parado de referirse a ella como "criatura mágica" y pudo sentir la tensión que estaba escalando entre las dos Magarriada. Lea miraba a su abuela de una manera furibunda, y ésta tenía un aspecto que se debatía entre la tristeza y la dureza.

No tenía claro que estaba pasando, pero ya no era cuestión de los magos en general.

—Yaya. No tiene excusa. Si no hablan con nosotras es porque no les interesa. 

—Leamina, no puedo darte una excusa porque no la tengo, pero tampoco quiero lanzar inmediatamente a los lobos a…

—Abuela no estoy lanzando a nadie a los lobos. Digo lo que es. Y si no fuese por ti, a mí tendría que haber acogido, ¿Quién? ¿La madre de Cartson? ¿Otra bruja con la que no tengo relación? Vaya es como si la gente que tuviese que estar cuidándome no le importase media mierda…

—¡Leamina! Ya es suficiente.

Maravilla no alzaba la voz. Raramente lo necesitaba. Hay muchas otras maneras en las que una bruja te indica que la conversación se ha acabado. El ozono que empezaba a impregnar la cocina era uno de ellos.

Cartson apoyó las patas de la silla en el suelo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ya que se habíab quedado en el aire durante todo el intercambio y le daba miedo interrumpir.

Durante un segundo, no hubo más que silencio mientras Lea y Maravilla se miraban.

—Em… —Interrumpió Tesua con un hilo.— Preferimos entes mágicos… De hecho… O simplemente entes…

—Ah… Bueno es saberlo.

—Sí.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Estás bien?

—A pesar del estereotipo existente sobre los dragones siendo unos acaparadores, no, no necesito veinte mantas.

—Je, tiene sentido, sí.

Tesua se había acomodado en la cama que le habían concedido en la residencia Madarriaga, mientras su anfitriona se aseguraba de que pudiese todo aquello que pudiese necesitar para no pasar frío. Veía como iba de un lado a otro procurando traerle cojines y sábanas y no tenía el corazón de decirle que un dragón jamás pasaba frío y en general dormían sobre la tierra.

—¡Un pijama! Sabía que se me olvidaba algo…

—Lea, no tengo interés en adquirir ninguna otra prenda de ropa. Con éstas me sobran y personalmente, no las llevaría a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Su zanahoria hizo honor a su mote, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo, como sofocada. Tesua alzó una ceja.

—Cómo cuando estábamos en el bosque ¿no? Ibas como muy… Fresca. O sea que esta ropa…

—Un regalo .—Resopló, acordandose de la escena que Ghea había montado cuando le dijo que su regalo no le servía de nada.— Le hice unos cambios y bueno, aquí están.

—¿Y dónde… Se guarda? Cuando no la usas, digo.

—Bueno, es un poco como vuestra magia. Sacais algo nuevo de aquello que ya existe. Pues esta ropa existe y al mismo tiempo no, la llevo y estoy desnuda. —Mientras hablaba trazaba figuras inconclusas en el aire con una mano, sus dedos dejando tras de sí una especie de vapor visible a la bruja.— No sería diferente de ponerme una hoja sobre el viente y decirte que llevo un vestido.

—Uh… Jo. Que guay.

La miró con curiosidad. Había algo más rondandole por la cabeza, lo podía notar. Se incorporó para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Los ojos azules, tan humanos, de Lea, reflejaban las luces cobrizas que emitían los de Tesua.

—Um, cuando… Cuando estábamos en el bosque, cuándo me dijiste tu nombre.

Tesua se tensó momentaneamente. Existe poder en los nombres, incluso en aquellos que usamos en nuestro día a día. No creía que Lea le deseara ningún mal, pero seguía siendo una bruja. Por mucho que dijera, no era muy diferente de aquellos que la habían apresado, que le habían quitado toda su dignidad y que por un momento, tuvo la certeza de que no podía hacer nada contra ellos.

La necesidad de sangre la golpeó de repente. Quería cazar. Quería volar y abatirse sobre una presa y sentir que todo volvía al orden natural de las cosas. Pero la bruja seguía hablando.

—Era como… Si estuviésemos conectadas. Solo fue un momento pero… No sé, es como que no dejo de pensarlo. —Lea inspiró una bocanada de aire y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca. Miro a la dragona sin penderla, con un brillo en los ojos.

Tesua parpadeó, sus sentidos volviendo a enfocarse en el momento presente. Le picaban las comisuras de los ojos, posiblemente de escamas que ya estaban reclamando salir.

La bruja… Humana… Zanahoria, confundía a la dragona. En ningún momento se había comportado como esperaba que lo hiciera. No es que esperase infundir temor en cualquier criatura más pequeña que ella… Bueno, un poco sí. Pero la fascinación de los humanos por aquello que no acababan de comprender también era bien conocida.

Pero con Leamina… Había algo más. Una mezcla de algo no exactamente temor, con una fascinación y una curiosidad que dejaba la dejaba patidifusa.

Se había quedado mirándola fijamente mientras sus pensamientos rodaban, perezosos por su cabeza. La zanahoria empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante su inspección. Podía sentir, a través de la corta distancia que las separaba, como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo, como si respiración se hacía más agitada, como si estuviese huyendo de algo, pero paralizada por sus ojos. Tesua disfrutaba mucho de esta sensación.

Sonrió.

—Es más fácil conectar con otra criatura cuando duerme. Nuestras mentes vagan y son fáciles de anclar a otra. Los dragones disfrutamos compartiendo nuestros sueños, además de ser bastante útil. Pero es una práctica bastante… Íntima. La use por motivos de necesidad.

—Y… —Tragó saliva para armarse de valor.— ¿Y podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

Su sonrisa se extendió, revelando los colmillos que se escondían debajo de sus labios humanos. Extendió una de sus garras, cubierta en escamas rojas y la depositó en la mejilla de su zanahoria.

—Volemos.

***

Lea era incapaz de dormirse.

Básicamente estaba tapada hasta la nariz, con los ojos completamente abiertos, fijos en la oscuridad.

_ “Volemos”, _ le había dicho como si no fuera nada. Cómo si cada vez que le recordaba, no tuviese escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

_ Volemos. _

Lea se revolvió en la cama, incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda. Las sábanas le molestaban mucho. La almohada dejaba que se le hundiese la cabeza demasiado y empezaba a estar perlada con su sudor.

Tenía mucho calor, pero no era capaz de destaparse.

Como si estuviera desnuda ante la oscuridad.

Se tapó la cabeza y gruñó contra su almohada. De verdad que estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por quedarse dormida, pero era totalmente incapaz.

A lo mejor si tardaba demasiado, Tesua vendría a buscarla a su cuarto. En su mente, podía ver perfectamente cómo se inclinaba sobre la bola de mantas que había en la cama, como dejaba su mano en su cabeza, como había hecho momentos antes, cómo se acercaba para susurrarle, para preguntarle, por qué no se había quedado dormida ya.

Definitivamente esto no estaba ayudando.

_ No, funciona. _

Lea se sobresaltó, incorporándose en la cama como un resorte.

Sentía como la voz que había sentido se desvanecía de su mente.

Volvió a tumbarse inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La seguía perdiendo.

Su mente escaneó rápidamente que había estado haciendo para “quedarse dormida”.

La oscuridad. Tesua. Tesua apoyando su mano en su cabeza, quizá enredándose en su pelo, tan diferentes de cuando había visto sus uñas humanas, justo después de despertarse por primera vez a su lado. De un rojo brillante como la sangre.

_ Mej _ **_or. Vamos._ **

Con una inhalación, Lea sentía como se elevaba de su cama. Intentó no prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que era imposible, por miedo a perder el agarre de su supuesto sueño.

Ascendía, atravesando el techo de su habitación, llegando a la buhardilla. Se vio rodeada de escamas rojas. La cara de Tesua le miraba desde un largo y articulado cuello. La recogió con la cola como si fuese una ramita.

Escaparon por el ventanuco. El aire frío de la noche resultaba reconfortante, correcto. Lea aún no había aprendido a volar en escoba, pero si era algo parecido a esto, ya lo estaba echando de menos.

Veía a la dragona desde atrás y desde un lado, como si aun la llevase en la cola y volase a su lado. Su rostro se alternaba entre dracónido y humano. Parecía verdaderamente viva.

Tesua realizaba piruetas en el aire, lanzándose en picado y retomando el vuelo. Sus alas eran fuertes y sus músculos se tensaban y contraían en un movimiento perfecto, en el que sentía el peso de sus ancestros, que habían surcado los cielos antes que ella.

Lea sentía que estaba ante algo increíblemente bello. Algo que iba más allá de las palabras.

Algo se alojaba en su pecho y aún temía ponerle nombre, pero que le hacía volar tanto como Tesua.

Apartó la mirada de la dragona con dificultad. Dejaban atrás su aquelarre, sobrevolaban sobre otras comunidades e incluso veían desde lo alto a las ciudades colmena de los humanos, donde construían sus hogares unos encima de otros, intentando tocar el cielo.

Allá donde los magos habían establecido su hogar.

Lo contemplaba impasible, como una jueza imparcial.

Se preguntaba en silencio si sus padres estarían allí abajo.

Sintiendo su extraño humor, Tesua viró, alejándose del núcleo humano.

Empezó a hacer espirales sobre el cielo nocturno, tierra y aire mezclandose mientras atravesaban las escasas nubes del cielo.

Circulaban una en torno a la otra. Lea alargó una mano que a veces parecía no existir ahí en absoluto. La extendió para intentar tocar la cabeza de la dragona. Sentía como caía en picado pero no tenía miedo. Escasos centímetros antes de tocarle la frente, Tesua abrió los ojos, taladrandola con una mirada cobriza, como miles de espejos condensados.

**_Cuidado zanahoria, voy a empezar a pensar que quieres algo más de mí._ **

Sí. Sí por la naturaleza y la vida que lo habitaba y lo recorría todo. Sí por su comunidad que vivía de la tierra y de aquello que le daba el mundo y a cambio intentaban convertirlo en un sitio mejor.

Sí, sí, mil veces sí, quería algo más de ella. La intensidad de sus sentimientos la sorprendió. El hambre de su corazón parecía tragarse todos los reflejos de los ojos de Tesua y pedir más.

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres algo más de mí? _

No estaba segura de dónde sacó la templanza para hacerle esa pregunta. De repente se encontraba cayendo, aún realizando espirales junto con Tesua, pero ésta ahora era humana.

Atravesaron las mismas nubes, esta vez en dirección contraria, como una sola criatura, precipitándose al vacío. El cuerpo de Tesua se acercó hasta poder rodearla con los brazos. Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Lea se dejó hacer.

**_Es tu subconsciente el que habla. Ahora tienes que descansar._ **

_ ¿Estarás en casa por la mañana, verdad? _

**_Estaré._ **

_ Prometemelo. Prometeme que no te irás _

El aire era ensordecedor en los oídos de Lea mientras se extendía una pausa en la conversación. Tesua no la soltó.

**_Te lo prometo._ **

Y así, Lea se sumergió en un profundo sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Estás bien?

—A pesar del estereotipo existente sobre los dragones siendo unos acaparadores, no, no necesito veinte mantas.

—Je, tiene sentido, sí.

Tesua se había acomodado en la cama que le habían concedido en la residencia Madarriaga, mientras su anfitriona se aseguraba de que pudiese todo aquello que pudiese necesitar para no pasar frío. Veía como iba de un lado a otro procurando traerle cojines y sábanas y no tenía el corazón de decirle que un dragón jamás pasaba frío y en general dormían sobre la tierra.

—¡Un pijama! Sabía que se me olvidaba algo…

—Lea, no tengo interés en adquirir ninguna otra prenda de ropa. Con éstas me sobran y personalmente, no las llevaría a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Su zanahoria hizo honor a su mote, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo, como sofocada. Tesua alzó una ceja.

—Cómo cuando estábamos en el bosque ¿no? Ibas como muy… Fresca. O sea que esta ropa…

—Un regalo .—Resopló, acordandose de la escena que Ghea había montado cuando le dijo que su regalo no le servía de nada.— Le hice unos cambios y bueno, aquí están.

—¿Y dónde… Se guarda? Cuando no la usas, digo.  
—Bueno, es un poco como vuestra magia. Sacais algo nuevo de aquello que ya existe. Pues esta ropa existe y al mismo tiempo no, la llevo y estoy desnuda. —Mientras hablaba trazaba figuras inconclusas en el aire con una mano, sus dedos dejando tras de sí una especie de vapor visible a la bruja.— No sería diferente de ponerme una hoja sobre el viente y decirte que llevo un vestido.

—Uh… Jo. Que guay.

La miró con curiosidad. Había algo más rondandole por la cabeza, lo podía notar. Se incorporó para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Los ojos azules, tan humanos, de Lea, reflejaban las luces cobrizas que emitían los de Tesua.

—Um, cuando… Cuando estábamos en el bosque, cuándo me dijiste tu nombre.

Tesua se tensó momentaneamente. Existe poder en los nombres, incluso en aquellos que usamos en nuestro día a día. No creía que Lea le deseara ningún mal, pero seguía siendo una bruja. Por mucho que dijera, no era muy diferente de aquellos que la habían apresado, que le habían quitado toda su dignidad y que por un momento, tuvo la certeza de que no podía hacer nada contra ellos.

La necesidad de sangre la golpeó de repente. Quería cazar. Quería volar y abatirse sobre una presa y sentir que todo volvía al orden natural de las cosas. Pero la bruja seguía hablando.

—Era como… Si estuviésemos conectadas. Solo fue un momento pero… No sé, es como que no dejo de pensarlo. —Lea inspiró una bocanada de aire y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca. Miro a la dragona sin penderla, con un brillo en los ojos.

Tesua parpadeó, sus sentidos volviendo a enfocarse en el momento presente. Le picaban las comisuras de los ojos, posiblemente de escamas que ya estaban reclamando salir.

La bruja… Humana… Zanahoria, confundía a la dragona. En ningún momento se había comportado como esperaba que lo hiciera. No es que esperase infundir temor en cualquier criatura más pequeña que ella… Bueno, un poco sí. Pero la fascinación de los humanos por aquello que no acababan de comprender también era bien conocida.

Pero con Leamina… Había algo más. Una mezcla de algo no exactamente temor, con una fascinación y una curiosidad que dejaba la dejaba patidifusa.

Se había quedado mirándola fijamente mientras sus pensamientos rodaban, perezosos por su cabeza. La zanahoria empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante su inspección. Podía sentir, a través de la corta distancia que las separaba, como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo, como si respiración se hacía más agitada, como si estuviese huyendo de algo, pero paralizada por sus ojos. Tesua disfrutaba mucho de esta sensación.

Sonrió.

—Es más fácil conectar con otra criatura cuando duerme. Nuestras mentes vagan y son fáciles de anclar a otra. Los dragones disfrutamos compartiendo nuestros sueños, además de ser bastante útil. Pero es una práctica bastante… Íntima. La use por motivos de necesidad.

—Y… —Tragó saliva para armarse de valor.— ¿Y podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

Su sonrisa se extendió, revelando los colmillos que se escondían debajo de sus labios humanos. Extendió una de sus garras, cubierta en escamas rojas y la depositó en la mejilla de su zanahoria.

—Volemos.

***  
Lea era incapaz de dormirse.

Básicamente estaba tapada hasta la nariz, con los ojos completamente abiertos, fijos en la oscuridad.

“ _Volemos_ ”, le había dicho como si no fuera nada. Cómo si cada vez que le recordaba, no tuviese escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

 _Volemos_.

Lea se revolvió en la cama, incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda. Las sábanas le molestaban mucho. La almohada dejaba que se le hundiese la cabeza demasiado y empezaba a estar perlada con su sudor.

Tenía mucho calor, pero no era capaz de destaparse.

Como si estuviera desnuda ante la oscuridad.

Se tapó la cabeza y gruñó contra su almohada. De verdad que estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por quedarse dormida, pero era totalmente incapaz.

A lo mejor si tardaba demasiado, Tesua vendría a buscarla a su cuarto. En su mente, podía ver perfectamente cómo se inclinaba sobre la bola de mantas que había en la cama, como dejaba su mano en su cabeza, como había hecho momentos antes, cómo se acercaba para susurrarle, para preguntarle, por qué no se había quedado dormida ya.

Definitivamente esto no estaba ayudando.

_No, funciona._

Lea se sobresaltó, incorporándose en la cama como un resorte.

Sentía como la voz que había sentido se desvanecía de su mente.

Volvió a tumbarse inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La seguía perdiendo.

Su mente escaneó rápidamente que había estado haciendo para “quedarse dormida”.

La oscuridad. Tesua. Tesua apoyando su mano en su cabeza, quizá enredándose en su pelo, tan diferentes de cuando había visto sus uñas humanas, justo después de despertarse por primera vez a su lado. De un rojo brillante como la sangre.

_Mej **or. Vamos**._

Con una inhalación, Lea sentía como se elevaba de su cama. Intentó no prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que era imposible, por miedo a perder el agarre de su supuesto sueño.

Ascendía, atravesando el techo de su habitación, llegando a la buhardilla. Se vio rodeada de escamas rojas. La cara de Tesua le miraba desde un largo y articulado cuello. La recogió con la cola como si fuese una ramita.

Escaparon por el ventanuco. El aire frío de la noche resultaba reconfortante, correcto. Lea aún no había aprendido a volar en escoba, pero si era algo parecido a esto, ya lo estaba echando de menos.

Veía a la dragona desde atrás y desde un lado, como si aun la llevase en la cola y volase a su lado. Su rostro se alternaba entre dracónido y humano. Parecía verdaderamente viva.

Tesua realizaba piruetas en el aire, lanzándose en picado y retomando el vuelo. Sus alas eran fuertes y sus músculos se tensaban y contraían en un movimiento perfecto, en el que sentía el peso de sus ancestros, que habían surcado los cielos antes que ella.

Lea sentía que estaba ante algo increíblemente bello. Algo que iba más allá de las palabras.

Algo se alojaba en su pecho y aún temía ponerle nombre, pero que le hacía volar tanto como Tesua.

Apartó la mirada de la dragona con dificultad. Dejaban atrás su aquelarre, sobrevolaban sobre otras comunidades e incluso veían desde lo alto a las ciudades colmena de los humanos, donde construían sus hogares unos encima de otros, intentando tocar el cielo.

Allá donde los magos habían establecido su hogar.

Lo contemplaba impasible, como una jueza imparcial.

Se preguntaba en silencio si sus padres estarían allí abajo.

Sintiendo su extraño humor, Tesua viró, alejándose del núcleo humano.

Empezó a hacer espirales sobre el cielo nocturno, tierra y aire mezclandose mientras atravesaban las escasas nubes del cielo.

Circulaban una en torno a la otra. Lea alargó una mano que a veces parecía no existir ahí en absoluto. La extendió para intentar tocar la cabeza de la dragona. Sentía como caía en picado pero no tenía miedo. Escasos centímetros antes de tocarle la frente, Tesua abrió los ojos, taladrandola con una mirada cobriza, como miles de espejos condensados.

**_Cuidado zanahoria, voy a empezar a pensar que quieres algo más de mí._ **

Sí. Sí por la naturaleza y la vida que lo habitaba y lo recorría todo. Sí por su comunidad que vivía de la tierra y de aquello que le daba el mundo y a cambio intentaban convertirlo en un sitio mejor.

Sí, sí, mil veces sí, quería algo más de ella. La intensidad de sus sentimientos la sorprendió. El hambre de su corazón parecía tragarse todos los reflejos de los ojos de Tesua y pedir más.

_¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres algo más de mí?_

No estaba segura de dónde sacó la templanza para hacerle esa pregunta. De repente se encontraba cayendo, aún realizando espirales junto con Tesua, pero ésta ahora era humana.

Atravesaron las mismas nubes, esta vez en dirección contraria, como una sola criatura, precipitándose al vacío. El cuerpo de Tesua se acercó hasta poder rodearla con los brazos. Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Lea se dejó hacer.

**_Es tu subconsciente el que habla. Ahora tienes que descansar._ **

_¿Estarás en casa por la mañana, verdad?_

**_Estaré._ **

_Prometemelo. Prometeme que no te irás_

El aire era ensordecedor en los oídos de Lea mientras se extendía una pausa en la conversación. Tesua no la soltó.

_**Te lo prometo.** _

Y así, Lea se sumergió en un profundo sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Lea se despertó totalmente en paz. La luz se colaba por su ventana y le acariciaba la piel, animándola a empezar el día pero sin que le produjese un calor excesivo. Sus mantas no se le habían enrollado durante la noche (milagrosamente) y simplemente estaba… Cómoda.

Y su sueño… Por la magia, su sueño…

Sintió la emoción creciendo dentro de ella y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Quería chillar.

Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa. ¿Qué podría hacer hoy con Tesua? Había un millar de actividades que podían hacer juntas, podrían dar un paseo, ver un par de sitios interesantes en el pueblo, la llevaría a la tienda de chuches y le haría probar las lenguas de dragón, seguro que le encantaban, después podrían irse de picnic al río, podrían bañarse por la tarde, Lea apenas podía contener unos soniditos de anticipación según bajaba las escaleras.

Al entrar en la cocina, toda la emoción de la mañana se le transformó en un nudo en el estómago.

—Mamá. —Saludó a la mujer de la cocina.

  
  


De pelo rojizo rubio, cortado casi a un dedo de la piel, una mujer se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. Llevaba una gabardina negra azulada, de corte elegante y tenía una compostura que podría aparecer en los libros como "la correcta y distinguida postura a la hora de sentarse en cualquier sitio, para señoritas bien educadas". Ante la entrada de Lea, apenas se recolocó en su asiento, enderezó (aún más si cabe) la espalda en signo de reconocimiento y alzó las cejas, una sonrisa manufacturada en su cara.

—¡Lea, corazón! Buenos días.

Lea dirigió una mirada rápida a su abuela, que tenía las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara, una taza de café humeante en la mesa delante de ella. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Siéntate con nosotras, corazón, ¿Quieres café?

—No… —Dijo Lea, sentándose lentamente en una silla que estaba equidistante entre su madre y su abuela. Se movía lentamente, como se movería ante un animal salvaje, asustadizo y acorralado. O a lo mejor ese animal era ella.

—Claro, si es que de pequeña no parabas y ahora tampoco es por darte más energía ¿No? —Se río brevemente, sin que llegase a sus ojos. Pasó la mirada de Maravillas a Lea, sin obtener reacción de ninguna y su sonrisa finalmente se desvaneció de su cara.— Vaya público, ¿eh?

—Ari, sabes que me encanta que nos visites, pero algo me dice que quieres algo. —Siempre quieres algo, pensó Lea pero ni dijo nada. Esperaba que se entiendese por como miraba fijamente a su madre.

—Ah… Bueno, mamá, tu siempre al grano.

—Tendemos a ir al grano en esta familia, por eso me preocupa que tú no lo estés haciendo.

Ariadna Madarriaga se pasó la lengua por los labios brevemente, pensando en cómo abordar el tema por el cual había venido. Como maga, su atareada vida en la gran ciudad le dejaba poco tiempo para visitar a su madre e hija en su pequeño pueblecito brujil. Hizo una respiración profunda.

—Es por el dragón.

—LA dragona. —Saltó Lea, haciendo ademán de levantarse pero parada en el último momento por una mirada de advertencia de su abuela.

Ariadna levantó las manos en señal de rendición y cuando vio que su hija parecía haberse calmado, las entrelazó en su regazo, apretando las juntas de sus dedos con el pulgar, en silencio.

—La dragona… Bueno. Era parte de una transacción que…

Lea resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Su madre se calló y su abuela la miró con dureza. ¿Por qué nadie estaba de su lado?

—No lo estoy defendiendo. Simplemente dieron una descripción de ti y… Bueno. No fue muy difícil deducirlo. —Se le escapó una risilla en ese momento, una de verdad.— Cuando me dijeron que una chiquilla bruja pelirroja había tumbado a dos magos, la verdad es que…

—Si eran unos inútiles no es mi problema. Además eran, no sé, ¿Secuestradores? ¿Te suena eso,  _ mamá _ ?

Ari inspiró profundamente de nuevo, aceptando el sarcasmo en el tono de su hija.

—Leamina lo que intento decir es que… Esto es muy serio, ¿Vale? Y no lo estás… Ocultando o escondiendo o negándolo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?

—Oh, por supuesto. Pueden venir los temibles y poderosos magos a MÍ casa en medio del campo. Con suerte, sobrevivirán a las temibles astillas y las malvadas raíces que les hacen tropezar.

—Lea…

—¡No! —Lea se levantó de golpe, la silla traquetendo a su espalda, a punto de caerse pero la bruja solo tenía ojos para su madre. Sentía el escozor de las traicioneras lágrimas en sus ojos y apretó los dientes. Lea siempre había llamado la atención por sus pataletas. Era una bruja viva, desde siempre. Pero ahora se reveló contra su cascada de emociones.— ¡No, mamá! ¡No soy una cría! Parece que en tu cabeza tengo unos tres años y soy una inútil. Pero estoy harta.

Sus ojos estaban secos cuando se giró a mirar a su abuela, que estudiaba la situación con calma, preparada como siempre para recoger los platos rotos. Pero esta vez no.

—Me enseñasteis que el mundo era un sitio injusto pero que todas podemos hacer algo para cambiarlo. Pues así es como lo cambio yo.

Lea se dio media vuelta, directa a las escaleras, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de su madre y su abuela. Si había algo que la familia Madariaga debía temer, incluso las unas de las otras, era su determinación. O cabezonería, según se mire.

Llegó al cuarto de Tesua, el más elevado de la casa, pensando que tenía cierto sentido poético. La dragona contemplaba el cielo a través de su ventanuco. Una sensación de ternura y pena le partió el corazón en dos. ¿Pensaba que podía quedarsela como un capricho? Se lo había enseñado anoche. Ella estaba diseñada para volar.

Tesua le importaba mucho, se dio cuenta. Más de lo que le habían importado muchas cosas en su pasado. En su visión de túnel, esa idea la iluminó como si fuesen flashes de luces que pasaban a su lado, a toda velocidad.

_ Oh. _

_ Ay madre naturaleza. _

Tesua se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había entrado en su cuarto y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso en el poco tiempo que la conocía, sabía que no era una muchacha que sonriese mucho. 

Leamina inspiró por la nariz, volviendo a retomar su línea de pensamiento anterior. Tenía algo que hacer. Se colocó esta idea en el pecho, para no volver a perderla.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Oh? ¿A dónde?

—A casa.

Tesua ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja. La estudió con una mirada de arriba y abajo y entonces otra sonrisa se apoderó de su cara. Una más pícara, divertida. Una que se sentía más cómoda en ella que la sonrisa educada que existía antes.

Lea se encontró reflejandola.

***

Caravaggio estaba molestandole, como suele hacer, cada vez que había alguien en su puerta. Era como si no tuviese boca propia, que es verdad que era complicado encontrarla entre las rugosidades de sus raíces, pero hombre. Debería de ser capaz de por lo menos decirle quién narices era.

Cartson apagó su música y salió a recibir a quien sea que estuviese en su puerta.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Lea y Tesua.

—Ey, —saludó con un tono inquisitivo.— ¿Venís a pasar el rato? No os esperaba tan pronto pero oye. Por mí guay.

—Cartson corazón, necesito que me preguntes qué estamos haciendo aquí y para qué son estas cosas, es importante, estoy intentando hacer una cosa y no quiero que se me arruine el dramatismo del momento.

—Uh… Pero si no llevas na…

—Cartson, por favor.—Lea parecía estar al bordecito de empezar a gritar por cosas. En general, cosas.

—Uh… Vaale… Um. —Carton empezó a modular su tono de voz, sobreactuando su pregunta y gesticulando a la nada.— ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí y para qué son… Todas estás cosas?

Tesua parecía ligeramente avergonzada por toda la situación, pero Lea parecía encantada, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa feroz.

—Para vengarnos, claro.

A Cartson le costó un segundo entender lo que pasaba y entonces copió exactamente la expresión de Lea.

—Ohh. Oh-jojo. Muy bien. Vamos.


End file.
